The Strange Girl with the Wrist Watch story 1
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: Hey guys! I gotta say im very much inspired by aXissFF's story and my friend auroraminamino's Athena stories to create this cross over story. We'll see how it goes guys, this story will be seperated in three different crossovers. Three of them to be exact. And this one is based off of Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood in the anime. Enjoy :)


There's a girl sitting in front of centrals fountain her face is covered with a hood on a cape. You can't really see what she looks like, except she has tanned skin, much like an ishvalan. What is an Ishvalan doing here in Ametris. Wonders Ed as he walks on distracted.  
"Brother?! Shouldn't we save her? Look the town is revolting." says Al

Ed clears his head and looks the girl lifts her head.

"Get out of here Ishvalan girl! Your not wanted here!" says a stranger

"I'm not an Ishvalan . I'm not even sure where here is. I'm just a lost girl, a child. Please leave me be. I just sat down for a minute." says the girl

"Yeah right!" says the guy

He goes to strike the girl but the girl fights back easily her hood falls down revealing her long brown hair and brown eyes. She's just defending herself and gets the guy away from her. The town can't stand it and attack her. She can't fight them all off there is way too many of them. Ed and Al use their alchemy to save the girl. She stands behind them, she usually wouldn't she's trained better than that. What choice does she have though?

"A whole town gaining up on a little girl? She can't be more than 110 pounds. That doesn't sound fair at all now does it? " says Ed

"She's an ishvalan , a rat and scum to the city! Move aside state alchemist!" says the stranger

Ed pulls the girl forward so all can see.

"She's Ishvalan? But she has brown hair and brown eyes. When ishvalan have been known to have red eyes and silver hair. And her skin tone is a bit darker then an ishvalan. Are you ishvalan?" asks Ed

"No. " answers the girl

"See? She would've said so, ishvalans are very proud people and don't hide how they are" says Ed

The town calms down and apologizes for attacking the girl. They leave going on there way.

"Thank you. Sorry for the trouble." says the girl

"No problem. Im Edward and this is my younger brother Alphonse" says Ed

"I'm Britt. Pleasure to meet you. " I say, looking up at them.

"That's a pretty name. " says Al

"Thank you." I say

"So, what brings you here?" says Ed, not beating around the bush

"I'm lost actually. Im not suppose to be here...where is here?" I ask

"Ametris" answers Al

"Ametris?! Kowalski! You're in so much trouble!" I say

"Who?" asks The Elric brothers

"A friend of mine who said I was going to Japan to a friends place, not Japan the past!" I say

I cover my mouth and act innocent walking away slowly but not before Ed and Al grab me and Al puts me over his shoulder.

"Sorry about this Miss. Britt. But we do have some questions for you. Please forgive us" says Ed

"It's hard to forgive someone who's kidnapping me! " I say

"We're sorry" says Al

They carry the stranger known as Britt to central and put her down on the couch. Where she does turn into a small scared mouse curling up in a ball.

"Fullmetal?! What is the meaning of bringing a stranger in here?" says Clnl. Mustang

"We found her and saved her from getting hit with rocks. This is Britt, she might be crazy. We won't know until we question her." says Ed

"Well you terrified the poor girl. Look at her, she's a tucked up ball. You could of explained to her what you were doing" says Ltn. Hawkeye, she goes over to me and smiles sweetly but i back up to the end of the couch. "Hi. I'm Riza hawkeye, you're Britt right?"

I nod not sure what to do, I'm extremely shy.

"We're not going to hurt you sweetie, we just want to talk, okay?" asks Ltn. Hawkeye

"O-okay" I say

"Where are you from?" she asks

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. And I'm not crazy. I can prove what I say is true." I say

"Then why not answer our questions?" asks Ed

"...okay. My name is Britt. That much is true.

I'm not from around here or this era actually I'm from West Virginia...101 years ago give or take some years. And i'm dark complected. Why my skins so tan. And i'm here because of this watch that my friend made and i'm testing it. Other then it's confidential." I say

They look at each other and make me lay down and they send Breda down too get me a wash cloth for my head.

"Maybe you should rest " says Al, worried

"I don't need to rest i'm not crazy or sick." I say, "I can prove it honest. The proof is in my backpack"

Ed picks up the backpack and gives it too me. I search through it and bring out things that's not even from this town period yet. They look at the stuff and I have to stop Ed from breaking my phone and my laptop. I even use a rope to tie him down with it.

"Please don't destroy it. I need all of it. " I say

"Okay, we believe you but what are you doing here?" asks Clnl. Mustang

"According to the note I have until the watch sends me else where I am suppose to blend in and learn new things from this place. I just got here and I leaned so far tan skin will get rocks tossed at you." I say

Earlier today at the zoo:

While at the zoo I use the secret entrance that's human sized and end up in the fish tunnel, heading into penguin HQ. I go into the lab and see Kowalski is working on a new invention.

"I can come back later, since you're busy" I say

"Nonsense Britt, actually your in time to try my new invention!" he says showing his new invention off

"Uh... That's a wrist watch, Kowalski. It's already been invented." I say

"Can wristwatches send you to three different places and back here with no effort? " says Kowalski, excited

"No. But that sounds really cool! How does it work?" I say

"Well you press the button on the time watch and it'll take you to different places. And at random times it'll take you to different places at different times. I have the place set for places in Japan. " says Kowalski

"That is so cool! Can I try?" I ask, excited

"Yeah. Just do me a favor and try to blend in and learn about the places differences and take notes for me" says Kowalski

"No problem" I say, I press the button and im off.  
Back to now:

I wait as that information sets in, it is a lot to take in. They huddle up and talk it over, this can't be good. It could mean that i'm alone in this and have to do the experiment on my own. Or worse they could toss me in jail and throw away the key, I don't know if they have a wacky bin here or not. I do get my rope back from Ed though. They come over and just stare at me for a bit.

"Uh...hi" I say

"Okay. We believe you. We don't really have a choice but to believe you. We don't even know what this stuff is. " says Ed

"My cellphone and my laptop. They work with cellular service and wireless internet" I say

"Huh?!" they say confused

"Yeah I don't know myself" I say, "but I do know that I could use help on this assignment"

They talk it over some and agree.

"Okay well help you. But we want to know all you know and we'll tell you the same." says Ed

I don't see a problem in it so tell them what I do know, and they tell me their stories which i do hug Ed and Al at the end of their story.

"Im sorry" I say

"Not your fault" says Al, hugging back

"Yeah, why are you sorry?" asks Ed

"It's an american thing. We apologize for about everything. Just depends how were raised and our views" I say

"That's understandable" says Ed, "okay. We'll help you even get you some clothes from this time zone. But you have to listen to us. Okay?"

"Sounds fair. Okay" I say

So off I went with the Elric brothers to the stores, after putting my hood back up on my head. We find some clothes in my size and will also hide my time period. I refuse any skirts and dresses so they find clothes that are like their friend Winry's' clothes. I look in the mirror and blush as my stomach is shown. I use my arms to cover it blushing.

"It's that or a sack" says Ed

"Ed! Be nice! It looks nice on you, Britt" says Al

"T-thank you." I say, "I guess I'll take them...don't really have a choice here."

"You don't worry about a thing, we'll handle it" says Ed

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a problem." I say

"Not a problem at all. " says Al

I can't say another word before their buying me the outfits and putting them in my backpack. I let them do so and off we go again. There's so many sights to see, we see them all. I even learn alchemy and have a new passion for mechanics and automail. Winry taught me how to build and fix limbs. She is really nice like Granny, I like both of them and Den, who's such a sweet dog. Izumi who's really nice terrifies me a lot, I wouldn't want to cross her at all. It's a lot of fun, I love every moment of it. Three days later during dinner in the boys hotel room my watch starts beeping.

"Is that suppose to do that?" asks Al

"I dunno. I think it's gonna take me to a new place" I say, not sure at all

"If that's the case, we'd love to see you again. You're welcome here anytime." says Ed, with a smile

I smile back and hug them both.

"I'll be back when i can, I had fun. I love it here and spending time with you both." I say, "tell everyone i said bye"

The watch beeps one last time, I grab my backpack standing back. Soon i disappear off on a new adventure, in a new world.

"What do we do now, brother?" asks Al

"We tell everyone that Britts gone but she'll be back someday" says Ed

"Are you sure she will, Ed?" asks Al

"Yeah. Im sure Al." says Ed, with a smile

The end


End file.
